second_chance_stellaris_lpfandomcom-20200213-history
Fallser
"The fight lasted less than ten seconds. Fifty billlmen against just three of those creatures, coming from the smoke and ruin of our bombarded building like the monsters of ancient times. Firing everything we had, we managed to bring one down, but not before their hellish guns cut through our ranks, leaving dozens of barely-recognizable bodies on their wake. Only thanks to good old Johnny and his attack from the flank did we kill the other two, their guns still firing even as we shot and sliced whole limbs from their bodyies" -Captain Henry Johnson, of New Oxford's 249th Billmen- It is a common saying amongst the other realms of the North that the Dyss Berserkers know only two words: Kill and attack. Their soldiers are agressive, trained to perform massive assaults with support of everything from their fleet to heavy guns and armor. Any "Valhaa" who is forced to defend bunkers and trenches is quite often frowned upon, as for the Dyss the best defense is always a good (and often bloody) offense. The Fallser 'are the living representation of this saying. A common sight amongst the Dyss armed forces, these heavy troops always follow the the second wave, their reinforced armor and heavy weaponry making it difficult for them to keep up with lighter troops without the use of transports. In fact, a normal Dyss would have trouble wielding and carrying the equipment of a Fallser, let alone use it for war. Even the warriors who make these troops, chosen for their strength and size, cannot fight for long without soon growing exhausted due to the weight. The answer to these troubles, aside from training and the fanatical devotion of the Dyss, lays in the substances fed to each and every Fallser before an offensive takes place. A mix of drugs and stimulants fills the warrior's body, doubling his strength and increasing his senses to inhuman levels. While the amounts would kill normal humans, Dysss biology can easily handle such substances and worse, at least for a time. And that is, in the end, one of the worst enemies of any fallser: Time. As the first wave pummels and weakens the enemies front lines, small groups of frenzied fallser rush to expand the wounds in the enemy formation, ignoring the rounds bouncing against their armor as they unleash a torrent of rapid fire on the foe at close range. The drugs allow them to move and fight like any other soldier, the weight of their armor forgotten as they carry on with their advance while reinforcements come to their aid. Without these reinforcements, the fate of the fallser will be sealed as the intense stress of the drugs finally begins to take its toll on their bodies. It might be an hour, or two...some fallser have fought on for nearly five before finally falling unconscious. In the end, the biology of the Dyss can only do so much. Despite this, the fallser continue to be one of the most dangerous tools in the arsenal of a Dyss commander. They embody the image of the swift and decisive blow, so sudden and brutal few are the foes who manage to stand afterwards. Equipment '"Judgment" Heavy las rifle: A half-breed between assault weapon and heavy gun used to cut through dense masses of infantry. The Judment heavy las is nearly impossible to aim and fire while moving, yet its heavy rate of fire make this a small problem for fallsers, especially when they come in numbers, the barrage of shot to wide for any enemy to dodge. '''Fallser frontline armor: '''One of the heaviest sets of individual armor wore by Dyss warriors, the fallser frontline armor is well equiped with layers of metal and even a personal energy shield able to withstand most small arms fire. However, much of this armor and shielding is focused to the front. For a Fallser, being shot or stabbed in the back means the warrior has not fulfilled his duty of destroying all resistance, something not easily forgiven by either commander of fellow fallsers. Category:Combat Unit Category:Dyss Ravagers